


A Familiar Friend in an Unfamiliar Place

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coup Planning, F/M, Homesickness, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Marluxia has just arrived in the World That Never Was, when the other new recruit decides to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Larxene/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Familiar Friend in an Unfamiliar Place

This was wrong. All of it. Marluxia couldn’t even pinpoint _what_ , it just felt like nothing quite fit.

He stopped his pacing to look out of the window. It was dark; it was always dark in this world. He’d only seen a glimpse of one other world, and this was the one he’d spent the most time in, so the darkness should feel secure, familiar. But it didn’t. Neither did the silence that lay over everything, or the way the skyscrapers looked, even though Marluxia had no idea what _would_ feel right.

Steps outside of his room gave him pause. The door opened and a blonde girl walked in; they’d joined together—after all, they’d woken up next to each other, too—but if they had a history, Marluxia couldn’t remember. What was her name again? Larxene?

“I assume you can’t sleep, either?” Marluxia asked as she let herself fall on his bed.

“Nah. And I figured why stay cooped up in my room if I can just come over here.”

He couldn’t say why, but Marluxia felt a strange sense of kinship with Larxene. So perhaps they did have a history, even if it had been erased from their minds.

“I didn’t take you for someone so interested in human contact.” Marluxia stepped away from the window and walked over to the bed.

Larxene shrugged. “I’m not. I just…”

“Felt like something was missing?” Leaving some distance between himself and Larxene, Marluxia sat down on the bed as well.

“Yeah.” Larxene looked him over. “No idea what, though. Everything’s just off.”

“I thought so as well. I wonder if it means we came from the same place, wherever that might have been.”

“Pretty sure we do. Two people with no memories showing up at the same time, in the same place, and some dude asking us to join his organization? That’s not a coincidence.” She scoffed. “Wish that Xemnas guy would finally come and actually talk to us, though.”

“As do I.” The longer they talked, the more something inside Marluxia tried to remember. Whatever he’d forgotten felt important, vital even. But without any hints as to what it was, there wasn’t much he could do about it. “But I’ve heard the others call him ‘Superior’, so I think he’s their leader. I doubt we can make demands of him.”

“We could overthrow him.” Larxene snickered. For some reason, her presence alleviated the feeling that something was wrong, just a bit. “No, but really. I don’t like agreeing to this kind of stuff without any info. If he sucks, let’s take over.”

Now it was Marluxia’s turn to chuckle. “Are you sure that’s something you should suggest to someone you just met?” He thought about it for a moment. “But you do have a point. We’d need some time to gauge their strengths either way; enough to see whether we’d be better off at the top.” Working together with her felt natural, as if they’d done it before. Maybe they had.

“Guess we’re partners in crime, then.” Larxene grinned at Marluxia, then, after a moment of silence, she stood up again. “But I guess I should… Get back to my room, get some sleep. Can’t plan a coup if you’re tired.” She raised her hand and made for the door.

“Would you like to stay the night?”

Larxene froze in her tracks for just a second before she turned back around. “Why?”

Marluxia wasn’t sure what had clued him in—the slight pause in Larxene’s speech, maybe, or how her grin had faded just before she’d stood up—but she simply hadn’t seemed like she wanted to be alone. And, truth be told, neither did he. “If either one of us has a new idea for the coup, it would be rather conspicuous to walk through the halls at such a time, wouldn’t it?” He waited for a moment, until Larxene’s tension made way for a smirk. “And I would appreciate the company.”

They looked at each other a moment longer before Larxene finally shrugged. “Fine, I can stay,” she answered, already on her way back to Marluxia’s bed. “Just to avoid the others finding out.”

“Of course.” By the time Marluxia had settled next to her, Larxene was already drifting off to sleep; he, too, remained awake barely long enough to notice her wrap an arm around his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, screw it, I'll now project my own homesickness on Marly because why not.  
> Larxene, kicking in the door: What're you doing with my man?  
>  ~~She wanted a role and Larxene is a Queen so no way I'd say no to her lmao~~


End file.
